Why The Sky Is Blue
by SterileTelevision
Summary: RRB fanfic, based on the character designs by Mookie000. I don't even know what to put for the summary, since I don't know the direction of this story, but I will do my damned best to make it NOT a bad read! ButchxBoomer stuffs, rated for Language and Innuendos. Maybe it's like the "Daily Lives of Gay High School Boys with Super Powers", or some shit.


Why The Sky Is Blue

My first (and possibly only) story under the new pen name "SterileTelevision."

This story is for and based upon the brilliant character designs for the RRBs by Mookie000. MAYBE YOU HEARD OF HER!

Of course, none of us own the RRBs or any bit of the PPG Cartoon Network franchise. We're just derpy internet girls that like to see boys kissing.

* * *

Chapter 1

His body rose from his slumber like clockwork, but it seemed that his senses had not. Everything felt muffled, but comfortably warm. Had his alarm clock woken him up? He didn't know. He couldn't hear reality, let alone see clearly. Flashes of his dreamworld still danced before his foggy eyes: Living on the streets of Dubai, stealing to living, living to steal. To him belonged all the riches and gold a thief could swindle. And a glorious blond cutie by his side, singing his praises.

The blond cutie from his dream was still vivid, as if he had never woke. Soft hands were massaging the thief's weary shoulder, coaxing the brunet to lie down again, with her. He gave into the dream maiden's temptation, allowing his eyes to slip shut again. She nuzzled closely to the ear of the thief, lifting the sheer, cyan veil from her rosy lips and whispered:

"Get up, Butch! We have to get ready for school!"

Startled, Butch's eyes shot open, the blond cutie fading away at the curse, like dust in the wind. Those were definitely not the words he wanted to hear.

Of the three brothers, Butch was the least acclimated to mornings, always being the last to wake up. Why weren't thing's scheduled later in the day? The sun had barely enough time to warm the Earth. If the Earth was to sleep a little longer, why couldn't he too?

Seconds later, the owner of the voice quietly stepped into the room, checking on the bed's occupant. "Butch... You awake?"

Butch could only glare at the face of the blond above him. Maybe if he glared hard enough, he too would disintegrate to sand and be carried away by the (lack of) wind like his dreamworld maiden. Unfortunately, it was going to take a lot more than cold stares to get rid of the beaming reality that was smiling down at him: Boomer.

Sitting up in bed, Butch ran his fingers through his short, black locks, groaning aloud. "We're still doing that? The nanny's already gone. ' The hell are we still going to school for?"

Boomer's chest sank with a sigh so solemn, Butch would have felt guilty hadn't he been so irritated. This was obviously not the first time they went through this. "You know the city council only gave us this house on account of good behavior... Would you want them to call the nanny back?"

Brick, half clothed and with a toothbrush hanging from his open mouth, skids into the room, alarm clearly etched into his face. "Christ, NO! Do you know how awkward it was for me to jack off when that nanny was here?!"

"Eww! Do you know how awkward it was for ME to hear you jacking off!?" Boomer whines, his face scrunching at the disgusting memories.

"Well, without the nanny here, I have the freedom to go be with hunnies at any hour of the night. So, get the fuck up, Butch. You're going to school." Brick frowned from the doorway of Butch's room, arms crossed over his bare chest, his decision final.

Knowing that neither of his brothers were scholarly-inclined, Boomer was surprised to see at least one of them rising and shining. "Wow, Brick. And I'm surprised to see you're up." He sat himself on the edge of Butch's bed, ready to hear Brick's reason for this early morning gracing.

"Are you kidding me? Sweet Miss Karen is waiting for me first period~" Brick's smooth tongue caressed.

The blond's eyes widen in disbelief. "You don't mean Ms. Loving? _Our science teacher_?" he questioned. Surely his brother couldn't mean...

"Yeah! And I can't leave my hottie hot hottie waiting~"

"You're kidding! She's our _teacher_! There's no _WAY_ she's into you!"

"She's more than into me. How do you think I maintain an "A" average in her class? Because I'm smart?" The redhead turns to take his leave. A transformation sequence surely wasn't going to get him dressed for school. "Now _that's_ a joke!"

Boomer sighed again, this time with a light laugh trailing the end. _Only Brick._

The blond then turned back to his other brother, the brunet meeting his eyes with evident annoyance.

"Really, Butch? Do we have to go over this again? About how the nanny would have to come back? Or how you could be put in jail, like Mojo and _HIM_?" Boomer's voice trembled with frustration and slight urgency. He just didn't understand why his brother was so against everything the city had done for them. Did he really not want to lead a normal life?

"They can try to lock me up if they want. I have powers at my disposal," he snorted. "Besides, they'd have to catch me first." Butch began to levitate from the bed, the comforter sliding off his frame as he ascended into the air.

Boomer leaped at Butch, his arms immediately fastening around his waist, anchoring him back down.

"They wouldn't have to catch you... because I would. And I have all the same powers as you." He tightened his hold around his brother.

"You'd really stop me?" the brunet grunted, his lip puckered in a grimace. His piercings did much to exaggerate the expression.

"You'd really leave us?" Boomer gazed up at his brother, eyes glistening with collected saline. His brothers were all he had in this world. He couldn't bear the thought of losing either of them.

Boomer did his best to show a smile, to fight the tears that threatened to make him look like a crybaby. Butch wasn't convinced, but he had to turn away from the sight of his brother, lest the guilt would creep up.

It was then that Butch's alarm finally rang, akin to the cry of a banshee. The sound startled poor Boomer so badly that his arms practically flew from his brother. Snickering, Butch finally stepped out of bed.

* * *

The three make it to school in time to catch the ringings of the final bell, the holdup with Butch having costed them too much time. And between sacrificing breakfast or sacrificing riding the bus "like a normal person," Butch would have been damned if they didn't at least get some bacon 'n' eggs in their system.

Boomer made it to class before his brothers, not having to make a locker trip beforehand since he already had all the appropriate textbooks from last night's homework. He entered the classroom and seated himself to the right side of an empty lab table, watching the door as more students poured in, keeping an eye out for his brothers.

Brick came with the ring of the last bell. He flew from the door to the front of the classroom, seating himself in the stand-alone desk that was supposedly reserved for misbehaved students. Though, Boomer began to doubt the nature of that seat as he watched Brick. He looked a little too eager to be sitting that close to the board. And from the grin the redhead shared with Ms. Loving, she looked a little too happy to have him there.

"Now, now, class." Ms. Loving began. "Don't get settled just yet. I have an announcement to make, one that will require you to change seats, if you aren't already situated with your desired lab partner."

The entire class groaned. Boomer looked around, puzzled that Butch wasn't present.

"Oh, don't be like that! Everyone loves the science fair!" Dismissing the obvious discontent of her students, she continued, "Now, pair up! You'll be working with this person for the next few weeks!" she chirped.

Brick's hand darted into the air, beginning his speak before the teacher had a chance to pay him mind. "But Ms. Loving! It would seem there is but an odd number of students, I, being that odd number, as I am sitting here at this solitary desk!"

"Now, don't be silly, Brick. I'm sure there's somewhere you can sit." She scanned the classroom, her eyes falling on the vacant stool beside Boomer. "See? Right there next to your brother!"

Brick's red eyes shot to Boomer, questioning Butch's whereabouts as well as demanding him to think of a cover, fast.

"M-Ms. Loving! You haven't taken role yet! Butch is absence today, but I volunteer to be his lab partner!" the blond spoke up, words flowing from him as if orchestrated by Brick.

Brick gave his brother a thumbs up and mouthed the words _Nice Save_ before turning back to the science teacher. "You see? And it's wrong to give us the advantage of a three-man group. It's a science _fair_, not a science _unfair_!"

"This is true..." The teacher bit her lip, a habit for hers when she worried. "But would you be alright working alone?"

"I could always pair up with you, Ms. Loving~" the redhead cooed, leaning forward in his seat as he fluttered his eyelashes. Boomer could feel the bacon 'n' eggs fighting their way back up.

"Oh, don't be silly, Brick!" Ms. Loving giggled. "If you have a few minutes after class, maybe we can discuss this a bit more?"

"For you, Ms. Loving, I couldn't have enough time~"

Boomer had a hard time watching. How had he never noticed this back and forth before? No one else in the class seemed to mind. Ms. Loving was in a good, not-going-to-spring-a-pop-quiz-on-the-class sort of mood, and his brother's antics would deal damage to the remaining class time until the hour was completely slain. Or maybe he had been subconsciously ignoring the two, the blond wondered, hence why he practically had to reteach himself the day's lessons once he got home. For some reason, science never stuck. This was probably why.

The blond had finally settled into a comfortable, distracting daze when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking over the shoulder on which the tap was placed, he's faced by a brunette classmate with freckles that peppered the bridge of her nose. What was her name again... Jenny?

Wordlessly, she stuck out her small hand, wielding a sloppily folded piece of paper. Boomer looked are her quizzically, to which she responded by pointing at the classroom door. There, Boomer could see the sleeve of a green denim jacket swaying back and forth from view. He sighed, and looked at the clock. Only a little time until class was over, but Ms. Loving probably wouldn't have minded. She's too wrapped up with Brick and science.

Boomer shuddered. He really was doing his best to ignore them.

Anyway, he quietly excuses himself. Not that the teacher notice.

As he suspected, he was greeted by Butch once outside the classroom. "Hey."

"What do you want, Butch? Class is almost over." Boomer droned, still upset that his brother bailed last minute.

"Did you even read the note?" Butch cocked his head to the blond's balled fist, crushing the note. The blond raised his hands, unfolding the note.

_Come outside_, it read. Boomer's brows knitted in a frown directed at the brunet.

"Well, that's what I wanted." Butch grinned leaning against the adjacent lockers with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "You looked like you were having a hard time watching Loving and Brick." Because rescuing him at the end of class did any good.

"You know, if you were just going to skip, you might as well not have come to school," pouted Boomer with a sigh. He couldn't hold his anger the way Butch or Brick could, as it always came up much puffier and softer than intended. He could only hope he had lived with his brothers long enough for them to take him seriously.

"Oh? So now you agree that I don't have to go?"

It seemed to Boomer that they would need to live together much longer. "That's not what I meant, Butch."

"Chill out. Look, I'll go to our next class. I'll even walk with you there." He hooked his arm around Boomer's and yanked the blond flush against his side. "How does that sound?"

Boomer, startled by the sudden pull, but still determined to maintain his stance, kept his face turned away from his brother, as if he wouldn't have it. Butch already ditched once after giving his word. Obviously, he couldn't trust him as far as he could throw him, not that Boomer was much of a violent guy anymore. At least shaking off the Brunet sounded like a self-satisfying idea.

He felt Butch's arm tighten a little around his, as if he weren't intending to let go until he had Boomer's consent. "Come on... You shouldn't be mad about me skipping. I'm not a morning person, you know this. And I'm here now."

Boomer slowly craned his neck to look at his brother, his resolve crumbling. He wanted to believe him, really, he did.

Butch was grinning awkwardly, the hoops of his lip rings pulling back with the corners of his mouth even tighter, if possible, once Boomer's eye laid on him.

And the blond gave in. "Fine... But stop smiling so hard. It's weird."

The bell signalling the ending of class resounded seconds later. Boomer slipped his arm away from Butch. "Let me grab my stuff. _Wait here_." As he re-entered the classroom, he gave the brunet as stern of a glare as he could manage, to which Butch replied with a silent salute.

As soon as he was in, Boomer was right back out, his pace quickened with a hurry, zooming right past Butch.

"Woah, woah. Did you even get your stuff?" the brunet ran to catch up with the blond, falling right into step with him. His face was lowered as he rushed, but Butch could see the blush tickling the tips of the boy's ears.

It was obvious that Boomer wasn't stopping, his legs not slowing their pace. "Let's just go!"

* * *

Later that evening, there was a knock at Butch's door, which he ignored, in favor of the motor magazine he held in his hands. We wasn't quite sure why it appealed to him... He could fly at speeds that challenged the speed of sound, but the idea of owning a motorcycle seemed badass, the glossy pages of the magazine doing nothing to lessen the temptation.

He snorted at every cycle upon seeing their prices. Sure, he could get away with stealing a magazine or two, but a whole motorcycle? That big? And meant to be shown off? That would go over well. But he could dream as he continued lying on his back, lazily flipping through pages.

The knock rapped again, its owner excusing himself inside. It was Boomer, he saw as he peered over the top of his magazine. Of course. When had Brick ever been polite enough to knock or "excuse" himself? Really, the guy had about as many manners as a sack of potatoes. What women saw in him, he'd never understand.

By the end of his thought, Boomer had made his way to the foot of Butch's bed, setting himself as he always did whenever he entered the room and intended to stay for a while.

_Great_. The brunet quickly placed the magazine to the side.

"I just wanted to-" the blond cut himself short, his eye catching on his brother's reading material as he lay it away. "Where did you get that from?" he questioned, his tone hinted with a tinge of accusation.

"Relax. I got it while you guys were in first period." Butch groaned. He knew this was going to lead to a lecture.

"I didn't ask when, I asked-"

"_Look_," Butch started, sufficiently cutting him off. There wasn't going to be a lecture if he had anything to say about it. Not tonight. "Regardless of where I got this from, it can't be 'ungotten', okay? Now..." he scooted himself to be sitting up, giving the boy his full attention. "What do you need?"

"I was just going to catch you up on what you missed first period," the blond huffed, annoyed at his brother for interrupting. "Not that you'd care." It was beyond him why Butch chose to be difficult at times.

Ew, school work, 'though he should have guessed. Reasons for Boomer to come to his room in the evening are few. "How better would you feel if I pretended to care?" Butch smirked.

Unbaited, Boomer opted to ignore the wise crack."We have a science fair project due. I offered to be your partner since you weren't there."

"Nice save. Good luck on that project."

"Butch!"

"Yes, Boomer?" he answered all too sweetly. When Boomer looked at him, he could help the grin that crept into his features, matching his brother's.

"Seriously! Stop being a butt!" He pushed the brunet, earning a a snicker in response.

"What? You're too easy to tease. If you could see your face, you'd want to tease you too."

"I see my face when I look in a mirror. I don't feel any bit compelled."

"Anyway," Butch stopped chucking, but his grin still remain evident. "What about this project?"

"It's not due for a little while..." Boomer smiled a bit more, feeling a bit at ease. "We have time, but I wanted to make sure I'll have your hel-."

"Hey guys!" Brick barged into the room with just as many (lack of ) manners Butch assumed him to have. He bore a brown paper bag in his mitts, to which he tossed to Boomer. "You won't believe what I just scored from Karen's house!"

Boomer flinched at the sound of their teacher's first name, still not ready to accept that his brother had any involvement with Ms. Loving outside of a _normal _school relationship. After witnessing the little incident this morning, it took all of his effort to shake it off. "'Scored'? Not you too Brick..." the blond sighed. "You're stealing from our teacher?"

"Can't steal something that someone doesn't want. Now, hurry and open it!"

Boomer uncrumpled the top of the bag, reaching inside and sliding out its contents. He stared at the plastic packaging for a moment, then turned it sideways, not entirely sure what to make of it.

But it seemed Butch did. "Waoh, seriously!?" the brunet launched launched forward, snatching the package from the boy's curious hands.

"Yeah, dude! Karen is like... a total freak!" Brick voice practically bubbled with glee, all too excited about his discovery. "She has ass-amounts of these, some used, some unused. I just snatched one because I don't think she'd miss it, and you guys totally wouldn't believe word-of mouth!"

Boomer paused for a moment, not wanting to look like an idiot to his brothers, but he really didn't understand what all the commotion was about. "... I don't get it. What is it?"

The redhead gasped as if more offended than shocked, "What!? You don't know what a-"

"Brick!" Butch sharply interrupted. "Don't tell him!" he turned to Boomer, grinning evilly.

"Hey, why can't I know!?"

His brother shared a knowing glance, then looked back to Boomer and began laughing their brains off.

Boomer flushed in embarrassment, scarlet peppering his cheeks from ear to ear. "F-Fine! I don't want to know anyway!" He stormed out of the room, shoving Brick on his way out.

When the laughter died down, Brick turn to the door, also making his exit. "Dude, you're a dick." Trace amounts of laughter still coated his speech.

"Yeah... I know." Butch replied, his words dressed in a similar coat.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

Honestly, this story is even a mystery to myself. I'm not sure how it's going to unravel just yet, which is good. Or else I may just play out the whole thing in my head and stop writing. We all know that's happened before.

But yes! I hope this was a good enough start. I'll randomly write and update since I have the time to.


End file.
